


Fate

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I cried writing this, PadMay, Padmé Saves the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: three times Padmé changes the storyalternate endings to The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith





	1. The Phantom Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a separate story in which Padmé's actions set the saga on a new course. In each, events are canon prior to the start of the story.

The heat of the flames engulfing Qui-Gon’s body reminds Anakin of home, and his sense of loss intensifies. Worried, he turns to the young man beside him. “What will happen to me now?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes are solemn beneath the cowl of the Jedi cloak. “The council--”

“I’ve arranged a tutor for the summer.” Padmé ignores the twin expressions of surprise at her interruption. “By autumn you will be able to attend classes with your peers,” she assures.

Questions flicker across Obi-Wan’s eyes like the firelight. Padmé affords him an almost imperceptible nod. “Master Obi-Wan is welcome to remain and continue your training in the mystic arts, of course. Naboo owes you both a great debt.”

Obi-Wan frowns with indecision. Along with a basic understanding and use of the Force, Anakin lacks the foundation of Jedi history and philosophy he would have received being raised in the creche and attending lessons as a youngling at the temple. There are _years_ to catch up on and a summer or more on Naboo will only serve to keep the boy behind.

However… perhaps his remedial training is better accomplished away from the larger Jedi population, where they can focus on Anakin’s talents and interests and avoid unfair comparisons. Obi-Wan has no idea if the Council would agree with such a plan, but they’d entrusted the boy to his care. It is _his_ choice.

He’s never been so frightened.

 _Fear is the path to the Dark Side_. Obi-Wan turns his eyes away from the young queen, and the younger child, and focuses on the light of the funeral fires. If only Qui-Gon… The answer appears so suddenly Obi-Wan wonders if it is indeed a message from beyond the grave. Qui-Gon was not one for tradition.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan responds, quiet but clear, and turns back to bow his head to the queen. “We accept your hospitality with gratitude. Your majesty,” he concludes, formally.

The queen smiles. “Naboo is grateful,” she answers, equally formal, then, with twinkling eyes, “ _I_ am your friend.”

Obi-Wan allows himself a small smile, for the first time in days.

“Are we gonna live in the palace?” Anakin asks, eager and earnest.

Padmé’s smile is a promise. “As long as you wish.”

 

* * *

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan remain on Naboo for the remainder of Amidala’s reign, only going to Coruscant when she is appointed to the Senate, and they can all go together. Although Anakin learns the basics of Jedi tenets, he is happier working with the Queen and her council on initiatives that include addressing slavery in the Outer Rim. Eventually, with Obi-Wan's blessing, he chooses to end his formal training as a Jedi and instead attend the same Legislative Youth Program Padmé had, just before being elected Queen. He is also trained in combat and strategy by the Nubian Royal Guard, and when ready, is assigned to be Senator Amidala’s personal protector.

They fall in love, and grow old together.


	2. Attack of the Clones

“Anakin!”

Her arms are around him. She’s here and whole. He breathes in her scent, ignoring the pain of his wound, the furtive stare of his Master, the noise of the battle ending. He ignores everything but her.

“Attached the boy is,” Yoda observes, disapproval implied despite his neutral tone.

“And the girl,” murmurs Obi-Wan, mostly to himself.

Yoda’s eyes narrow. “Contain this you must.” He leaves without an answer, assuming compliance. Assuming wrong.

 

“Anakin, your feelings for the senator--” he starts, but is cut off immediately.

“Don’t lecture me, _I know_.”

“Anakin,” he tries again. “I have an idea what you’re going through. When I was your age--”

“I’m not you!” Anakin shouts, and immediately turns away, frustrated. “I’m sorry. I just. I know what you’re going to say and I…”

Don’t want to hear it.

Don’t want to lie to you.

“You don’t understand.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes are soft, and full of all the affection he’d deny. “I’d like to. I’d like to try.”

Anakin remains quiet. Obi-Wan touches a hand to his shoulder, gives it a gentle squeeze.

“When you want to talk… I want to listen.”

Padmé waits until they can no longer hear Obi-Wan’s steps to join him on the bench.

“I think he’s telling the truth.”

Anakin scowls. “I don’t think he’s _lying_ I just think he’s….” He sighs. “He won’t understand. He’ll…”

“He’ll be disappointed?” she supplies. Anakin blinks, but he shouldn’t be surprised at her perception. He nods.

Padmé brushes a hand across his cheek. He looks so worried, lost, like he did when he was on the Queen’s ship, flying away from Tatooine, and everything he knew.

“I think...maybe,” she says quietly, but with some conviction, “he would be more disappointed if we don’t give him the chance. He loves you, Ani. He wants to help.”

He meets her eyes, glumly. “He’s not allowed to love,” he argues. She raises an eyebrow.

“Neither are you,” she points out. He shrugs. “We’ll do it together.”

Anakin bites his lip and gives voice to his greatest fear. “What if he leaves me?”

Padmé’s eyes are wide with compassion. She leans in to brush his lips, a promise. “You’ll always have me.”

 

* * *

 

Anakin and Padmé admit to Obi-Wan the depth of their feelings, and intention to marry. While concerned, he counsels Anakin to advise the Jedi of the situation and if they are truly committed, petition to leave. Masters Windu and Yoda come incredibly close to saying ‘I told you so’ when they hear the news and inform Anakin that he must give up his lightsaber and his commission in the newly formed Galactic Army of the Republic. Anakin argues that relegating him to the sidelines at the start of a war is foolish at best, and Obi-Wan backs him up. They compromise by taking his lightsaber and title but allowing him to remain a pilot in the GAR. As the Jedi cannot take his Force given abilities, he rises quickly, achieving the rank of General through hard work and success nearly as quickly as he did through connections.

Palpatine attempts to woo Anakin to the Dark Side of the Force with promises he will allow him to use his natural abilities, wield a lightsaber, and be married at the same time, but when he reveals his true nature Anakin immediately tells Obi-Wan, Padmé, and their allies.  Working together, they are able to remove the Chancellor from power with little bloodshed.


	3. Return of the Jedi

“Because of Obi-Wan?” 

“Because of what you’ve done, what you plan to do. Stop,” she pleads. “Stop now, come back -- I love you!”

“Liar!” he roars.

Padmé follows his wild eyes to find Obi-Wan standing on the plank of her ship, hands on hips, lit up in judgement and vengeance. She shakes her head, despairingly, and in vain as Anakin shouts his accusations, “You’re with him! You brought him here to kill me!”

Anakin raises a hand pulsing with the energy of the Force and Padmé feels her throat constricting. She scrambles for the tiny Nubian gun hidden at her belt, aims desperately and fires.

Obi-Wan drops to the ground, stunned.

Stunned, Anakin drops his hand.

Padmé takes a deep breath and turns the gun to her husband.

“I didn’t know he was here,” she explains. “I came alone to help you. To bring you home.”

Eyes brimming with tears, and a deep, unwavering love, she lowers the gun.

Anakin glances from Padmé to Obi-Wan to his own hands and falls back, the crushing weight of the last day hitting him in a sudden devastating wave. “What have I done?”

Padmé runs to drop at his side and clasp his hands, ice cold despite the stifling heat of the planet. She kisses his fingers, presses them to her chest. He raises his eyes to meet hers, tears flow freely down both their cheeks. “What have I become?”

Padmé shakes her head with conviction. “The Chancellor did this to you.” She refuses to call him Emperor. “The Chancellor did all of it.”

Shaking, Anakin buries his face in her embrace. He doesn’t deserve her forgiveness, her love, but she gives it anyway. He feels it like the bright heat of Tatooine’s suns, the cool breeze over the lake on Naboo. She’s here, she’s real, and she loves him. He finally understands what Yoda meant. Nothing, not death and not Darkness, will take her away from him. And in that instant he knows it was the Emperor who meant to, all along.

“I know what to do.”

 

With Threepio’s help, they get Obi-Wan on board Padmé’s cruiser and set course back to Coruscant, Artoo following in Anakin’s ship. When in range, Padmé contacts Bail Organa to coordinate their next steps in the Senate. Anakin presses a kiss to her forehead before moving to stand by his former Master. His closest friend.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I should have trusted you. I should have told you everything.” So many moments he might have opened up, but turned away, afraid. He hopes it’s not too late.

As Anakin starts to turn away he feels a hand brush his own. Startled, he glances to Obi-Wan as the older Jedi’s eyes flutter open. Their eyes lock, and hands clasp, in brotherhood.

“We’re here,” Padmé announces.

Obi-Wan peers at the viewscreen behind her as Anakin helps him stand. “The capital?” he asks, recognizing the area, but not the plan.

“I’m going to kill the Emperor,” Anakin declares. 

Obi-Wan frowns. “Did Master Yoda….” he can’t bring himself to say the word ‘fail’. 

“He’s with Senator Organa,” Padmé explains. “Recoverning.” 

Obi-Wan nods and squares his shoulders. “Right, then. Let’s get to it.”

“No,” says Anakin. “I need you to protect Padmé.” 

“We’ve a better chance together,” argues Obi-Wan.

“I can take care of myself,” argues Padmé.

Anakin raises a hand. “I know,” he tells them both. He focuses on Padmé. “You need to protect our baby.” Her hands move to her swollen stomach. Anakin lifts his eyes to his former Master’s. “Please, I can’t do what I must if I’m worried about them.” 

“You need me with you,” whispers Ob-Wan.

“She needs you more than I do. I’ve seen it.”

Obi-Wan’s frown deepens but he nods agreement. Padmé flings her arms around her husband. He breathes in her scent, committing every second to memory. 

“To do this, to succeed, I may have to give in to the Dark Side...become the monster…again...” His voice breaks, but Padmé’s eyes are clear and unafraid.

“I don’t know the Force, the Dark, the Light -- it frightens me sometimes.” She clutches his hand to her belly. “But I feel the good in you. I always have.” Anakin pulls her into a deep kiss.

Padmé grabs Obi-Wan’s hand as they watch Anakin descend the plank, to meet his destiny. At the bottom he turns to meet their eyes one last time.

“The Force is with you,” says Obi-Wan.

“We’re with you,” says Padmé.

“Always.” Their voices carry Anakin all the way to the Emperor’s chambers.

 

“Ah. Lord Vader. I was beginning to worry.”

Anakin shields his thoughts as he walks calmly to kneel before the man responsible for so much evil. It may be suspicious, but less so than the truth. “I have eliminated the Separatists, your highness.” 

“Good. Good.” He sounds almost bored. “And Padmé?”

Anakin stares at the floor, pressing his feelings into a tiny ball, as he was taught long ago. “She is safe.”

Palpatine plucks the memory from his head. “She shot Kenobi.” How interesting. He’d expected to use her death to break Vader’s will once and for all but a pretty loyalist senator on his side could do wonders for the optics. “You will thank her for me.”

“Yes, my Master.” 

Palpatine smiles. Everything is falling into place, as foreseen. He steps closer to Vader, lays a hand on his shoulder in kindness, and comfort. “You will both be rewarded for your loyalty, my son.”

Anakin raises his eyes, flashing with a white hot fury, a boundless love, and a hope that’s been buried beneath the rest since he was a child. His saber ignites as he rises, swinging at the Emperor who stares in sudden clarity, and fear.

 

Obi-Wan feels the abrupt surge in the Force at the same time Padmé’s shriek rips through the apartment. Turning, he sees her clutch her stomach as she crumbles in pain. “The baby,” they gasp in unison. 

“Get a medical droid,” Obi-Wan orders Threepio as he pulls her onto the sofa. “It’s an emergency!”

“Oh dear, oh dear,” the droid mumbles as he rushes off to comply.

“It’s all right Padmé,” Obi-Wan murmurs, brushing the hair back from her eyes as she settles amongst the pillows. “It’s going to be all right.”

“Anakin…” she whispers.

 

His lightsaber is deflected just before it meets its mark and the sound of clashing sabers echoes throughout the chamber. “The Jedi are dead, you fool! There’s no place for you without me!”

“I’d rather die than serve the Sith!”

They shoot back and forth across the space, sabers spinning, faster than humanly possible, their very bodies two weapons ignited by the Force. 

“You _are_ Sith,” taunts Sidious. “I feel the rage within you, powering you, you can’t destroy me without it.” He laughs, a harsh, terrible sound.

“That’s why I’m here,” Anakin shouts, “To end you before you can hurt anyone else.”

“I didn’t hurt you! I created you! I raised you!” Sidious’s anger so fills the room Anakin can barely breathe.

“I am not your son!” screeches Anakin ripping the very room apart to fling at the man he called mentor, who used it against him in the most insidious way possible, and twisted his love into a sword. “I am not your anything!” He raises his hand to crush the Emperor’s throat.

 

“A boy,” says Obi-Wan, joyful despite everything as he raises Padmé’s son to her face.

“Luke,” she names, with an exhausted smile, before doubling over as another wave of pain grasps her.

“The second baby is almost here,” the midwife droid reports. “Relax and be ready to push.”

Padmé brushes a finger across Luke’s tiny hand, feels Anakin’s presence flow between them.

“Hold on, Padmé,” Obi-Wan murmurs. “It’s nearly done.”

 

Anakin screams as the lightning hits, engulfing him in pain as his nerves start to die. He watches through tears as his lightsaber falls from his hands and rolls to a corner.

“You were the chosen one!” Sidious rages. “I made you!”

The shocks dissipate as the Emperor rears back to watch Vader squirm.

“I HATE YOU!”

Sidious smiles. “Your journey to the Dark Side is complete.” He raises his hands and lightning arcs across the room to engulf his wayward apprentice. Once beaten, he will rebuild the boy into the perfect weapon.

Anakin closes his eyes and reaches out. The lightning blurs, turning into a blue glow that surrounds him within and without. His lightsaber flies into his hand.

 

“Leia!” Padmé cries the name as the infant girl is placed in her arms. She feels a wave of energy -- the Force, thinks Obi-Wan; love, thinks Padmé -- surround them both and spring to the baby’s twin, the jedi holding him close, even the droids acting as sentinels. Her family, and Anakin’s.

She raises her eyes to the city. “Obi-Wan,” she calls, gaze not wavering from the sky that seems to explode in an energy she normally can’t sense at all.

“I know,” he answers. He hopes it’s not too late.

 

Anakin stands, the Emperor’s Force lightning bounces off every piece of his body but he ignores the pain and raises his lightsaber. “It’s over, your highness. You’ve failed.” 

Sidious’s lips curl with disgust, and a mad glee. “So be it--” The saber comes down before he can complete the thought. Palpatine is spliced into pieces that burst into flame as the pent up energy of the lightning explodes.

Anakin drops to his knees.

 

“Sir! Sir!” The trooper runs into the emperor’s chambers, now in rubble and on fire, and stops short at the sight of Palpatine’s remains. He turns in shock to the man on the floor. “Lord Vader…?”

Anakin glances up. “What’s your name, trooper?”

“Sir? I don’t have a name.” Anakin looks away, sad, and not knowing if the guard was never given one, or had forgotten it as part of the Order 66 Protocol.

“Take off your helmet,” he tells the now thoroughly confused -- and disturbed -- clone trooper. 

“Sir?” 

“Please,” says Anakin, his voice soft. Not an order. “Would you take off your helmet?”

The trooper removes his helm to reveal the face of a friend. Not a clone he knew, but a brother in arms nonetheless. Anakin reaches slowly to touch his fingers to the man’s temple. Gathering all the energy he has left, and all the energy his fallen friends have to give, he reaches with the Force to touch every clone through this one, and deactivates their biochip. “Someone else will have to remove them…” he murmurs before falling over, drained.

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan bursts into the room with Padmé in his arms and a small crowd of friends, droids, and guards following behind. Obi-Wan drops beside his friend, his brother, placing Padmé gently at his side.

“Ani!” She gathers him into her arms, tears falling freely at the sight of his broken body.

“Padmé,” he answers, breathlessly. “You’re safe.”

“We’re all safe, thanks to you.”

“Is it a girl?” He’d imagined a girl. His daughter. 

“Leia!” She looks wildly around the room, grasps at Bail to bring her daughter. He kneels next to the couple to place her in her mother’s arms. Padmé meets Anakin’s eyes over their daughter's tiny head. “And Luke, too.” Behind her, Obi-Wan holds up Leia’s brother. Anakin’s heart swells with love and pride in his family. “Both. Twins.” She beams. “They’re beautiful!”

“Like their mother…”

He sounds so weak. The medical droid is arguing with Obi-Wan but she ignores it. She brushes his hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay Ani, you’ll be okay. We’re here now. We’ll fix this.”

He touches her cheek. “Sometimes there are things no one can fix,” he whispers.

“Don’t say that!” she sobs. Obi-Wan places a hand on her shoulder, exuding as much strength through the Force as he can. “I’ll save you! I have to save you!”

He shakes his head, gently. “You already have.” He glances up to meet Obi-Wan’s sad eyes before focusing all his attention on his wife. “You were right about me. Tell our children…” He blinks, fading, and she’s all he sees, surrounded by light. His angel. “You were right.”

In Obi-Wan’s arms, Luke starts to wail.

* * *

Palpatine dies without a line of succession. Senators Amidala and Organa, and the Delegation of the 2000, are able to restore order to the Republic quickly and then immediately move on to negotiating peace with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The self-styled Emperor killed off most of his conspirators, and those remaining are rounded up, tried, and convicted of treason.  

The surviving Jedi rebuild the Temple and the Academy but choose not to reform the council. Jedi who live within the walls of the temple continue to eschew attachment and decide to practice pacifism; others may choose to marry, raise children, and serve in the Galactic Senate or wheresoever they wish.

Padmé raises Luke and Leia on Naboo, though they spend at least half the year on Coruscant and various diplomatic ships as well. Padmé refuses to be separated from her twins and Obi-Wan refuses to be separated from the three of them. They soon acquire their own dedicated battalion of free clones who accompany them everywhere, and a tearful Ahsoka dedicates her life to protecting, and eventually instructing, the Skywalker twins.

Anakin Skywalker is remembered as a hero of the Republic.

 


End file.
